


Feste movimentate

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, embarassing medical conditions and treatments
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: A breve inizieranno le feste natalizie ma una missione rischia di trasformarsi in tragedia. Come se la caveranno questa volta Mac e compagni?Attenzione: accenni a problemi e cure mediche imbarazzanti.*Questa raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa “Countdown challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname).
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Storia 1 : Ambulanza** _

«Resta con me, amico. L'ambulanza sta arrivando» disse Jack preoccupato, stringendo forte la mano di Mac nel tentativo di tenerlo sveglio.  
La missione aveva preso, negli ultimi minuti, una pessima piega e il ragazzo stava lottando per non perdere conoscenza. Aveva l'aria spaventata mentre cercava di dirgli qualcosa ma le parole non gli uscivano.  
Per fortuna in quel momento arrivò l'ambulanza e Jack poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non avrebbe sopportato di perdere il suo partner e sperò con tutto il cuore che i medici riuscissero a salvarlo.

  


Prompt: Ambulanza

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero di aver reso bene la scena, nonostante le poche parole utilizzate (credo di non aver mai scritto così poco in vita mia, sono davvero sorpresa O.O), e di avervi incuriositi abbastanza da seguirmi in questa pazzia ai danni di due poveri malcapitati. u.u  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa alla “Countdown challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033), quindi ricordatevi di ringraziare l'organizzatrice di questo simpatico evento per avermi dato le idee con i suoi bellissimi (e a volte cattivissimi XD) prompt.  
Auguri di buon anno a tutti voi e ai vostri cari e a tra poco con la prossima drabble, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	2. Stetoscopio

_**Storia 2 : Stetoscopio** _

Da qualche metro di distanza, Jack osservava affranto il medico che passava lo stetoscopio sul petto di Mac con aria troppo seria per avere buone notizie. Avrebbe voluto stargli vicino come sempre mentre lo visitavano ma era stato allontanato. Il ragazzo era in pessime condizioni e i paramedici avevano bisogno di spazio per poter lavorare.  
L'ex soldato dovette quindi accontentarsi di tenere gli occhi fissi sull'amico, privo di sensi da quando l'ambulanza li aveva raggiunti, incoraggiandolo tra sé a non mollare. Avevano passato di peggio insieme e non poteva permettere a questo di fermarlo.

  


Prompt: Stetoscopio


	3. Neve

_**Storia 3 : Neve** _

Erano arrivati in ospedale e Jack, seduto su una scomoda sedia in attesa di notizie, osservava i fiocchi di neve oltre i vetri mentre giocherellava distrattamente con una delle graffette che teneva sempre in tasca per Mac. Non sarebbe certo stato in grado di darle una forma precisa come faceva lui ma aveva bisogno di distrarsi. L'amico era in sala operatoria e i medici l'avevano avvertito che l'intervento avrebbe potuto essere molto pericoloso nelle sue condizioni ma non c'erano alternative. L'ex soldato aveva quindi firmato il consenso con le mani che tremavano, raccomandando tra sé al suo partner di non mollare, e adesso attendeva con ansia il responso del chirurgo e l'arrivo dei loro compagni di squadra.  
Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, vide arrivare Riley con gli occhi un po' arrossati e qualche fiocco di neve tra i capelli e sui vestiti. Si abbracciarono per farsi forza a vicenda e finalmente Jack notò Matty e Bozer dietro di lei. Scambiò qualche parola con loro e il gruppo si sedette, preparandosi a una lunga attesa mentre il gelo sembrava impadronirsi anche dei loro cuori.

  


Prompt: Neve


	4. Rimboccare le coperte

_**Storia 4 : Rimboccare le coperte** _

Dovette passare parecchio prima che il chirurgo li informasse che Mac aveva superato l'intervento e ancora di più perché uno solo di loro avesse il permesso di vederlo per qualche minuto.  
Il resto della squadra cedette subito il diritto a Jack, che con un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo, seguì il medico nella stanza dell'amico, ascoltandone distrattamente le raccomandazioni.  
Una volta rimasto solo con Mac, gli prese la mano con la massima delicatezza, stando attento a non toccare la flebo. Il bip dei monitor scandiva i battiti del suo cuore e l'ex soldato non poté fare a meno di complimentarsi con lui per la sua forza. Secondo il medico aveva rischiato grosso più di una volta durante l'intervento e il chirurgo stesso sembrava sorpreso del risultato. Ovviamente Jack sapeva che l'amico era un lottatore ma era sempre bello constatarlo una volta di più.  
Poco dopo essersi seduto accanto a lui, si accorse dei leggeri brividi che lo scuotevano di tanto in tanto e si affrettò a rimboccargli meglio le coperte prima di appoggiargli la mano libera sulla fronte. Era più calda del normale e si augurò che non fosse un brutto segno. A parte questo l'amico sembrava tranquillo, per fortuna, e Jack osservò a lungo il suo volto, seminascosto dal respiratore ma chiaramente più rilassato per effetto degli antidolorifici che gli scorrevano nelle vene.  
Nel tentativo di coprire i rumori snervanti dei macchinari, iniziò a parlare a ruota libera come faceva sempre in missione nei momenti più difficili, dicendogli però che erano tutti lì per lui in attesa che si svegliasse. Non ci fu la minima reazione ma l'ex soldato continuò il suo monologo, alternando incoraggiamenti e rimproveri nella speranza che l'amico riuscisse a sentirlo.  
A un certo punto il medico si affacciò per invitarlo a uscire e Jack fu costretto ad allontanarsi dopo un'ultima carezza e uno sguardo affettuoso, augurandogli in silenzio di guarire presto.

  


Prompt: Rimboccare le coperte


	5. "Sarò sempre al tuo fianco"

_**Storia 5 : “Sarò sempre al tuo fianco”** _

Erano passati alcuni giorni dall'operazione e Mac si stava lentamente riprendendo dall'incidente che per poco non gli era costato la vita. Presto sarebbe potuto tornare a casa in tempo per Natale ma non riusciva a gioirne come al solito e Jack, entrando nella stanza poco dopo l'uscita del medico, si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava.  
«Devo chiamare qualcuno?» gli chiese preoccupato, osservando il suo sguardo stranamente triste. Quando l'aveva lasciato poche ore prima era felice all'idea di tornare presto a casa e si aspettava di vederlo sorridente.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e abbassò gli occhi con un sospiro, facendo chiaramente di tutto per evitare il suo sguardo.  
«Ehi. Cosa c'è che non va? Parla con me, amico» insistette Jack, sempre più preoccupato, sfiorandogli una spalla per farsi guardare.  
A quel punto Mac cedette e gli lanciò per un attimo un'occhiata intensa prima di sospirare di nuovo e mettersi seduto sul letto con qualche difficoltà. Il suo partner si affrettò ad aiutarlo, come sempre, augurandosi che questo servisse a sbloccarlo, e le sue mani non l'avevano ancora lasciato che iniziò a parlare. Quella mattina il medico aveva confermato che in un paio di giorni l'avrebbero dimesso ma l'aveva anche avvertito che le lesioni subite erano molto gravi e non era sicuro che la lunga riabilitazione gli avrebbe permesso di tornare come prima. C'era quindi il rischio che non avrebbe più lavorato alla Fenice e non riusciva ad accettarlo. Amava quel che faceva e, soprattutto, non voleva che uno stupido incidente lo allontanasse da Jack e dal resto della squadra.  
«Mi dispiace, amico, ma non devi preoccuparti. Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, lo sai. E lo stesso gli altri. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ma sappi che, qualunque cosa accada, nessuno di noi potrebbe mai lasciarti indietro per un cambio di lavoro» gli disse dolcemente, abbracciandolo forte.  
Sorpreso e preoccupato, lo sentì abbandonarsi del tutto contro di lui, fragile e spaventato come poche volte l'aveva visto, e continuò a parlargli a lungo per cercare di rassicurarlo, tenendolo ben stretto mentre malediceva tra sé i terroristi e la loro bomba nascosta che nemmeno Mac era riuscito a trovare in tempo, rimanendo coinvolto nell'esplosione.

  


Prompt: “Sarò sempre al tuo fianco”


	6. Problemi a urinare

_**Storia 6 : Problemi a urinare** _

Mac aveva preso davvero male le parole del medico ma da quando Jack lo stringeva tra le braccia massaggiandogli la schiena si sentiva un po' meglio. Sapeva che in realtà il loro rapporto sarebbe per forza cambiato se avesse dovuto lasciare la Fenice, motivo per cui non osava condividere il suo ottimismo e rilassarsi del tutto, ma in cuor suo era consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi abbattere così. In fondo non era la prima volta che uno specialista gli faceva un discorso del genere e se l'era sempre cavata a meraviglia. Purtroppo non c'erano garanzie di riuscirci tutte le volte e la sofferenza degli ultimi giorni, unita al motivo per cui si era procurato quelle ferite, non lo aiutava a tenere lontani i pensieri cupi. Razionalmente poteva essere abbastanza sicuro che i suoi amici, per fortuna, non l'avrebbero abbandonato soltanto per questo, ma se si fosse sbagliato di nuovo, come pochi giorni prima con quella bomba che non era stato in grado di trovare? In anni che si conoscevano, ad essere sincero, non gli avevano mai fatto mancare nulla nei momenti di difficoltà, e Jack, in particolare, era sempre rimasto al suo fianco in qualunque situazione. Finora si era trattato, però, di brevi periodi, e il terrore dell'abbandono, mai superato del tutto, gli mostrava fin troppo chiaramente la differenza tra la regola e ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere di lì a poco per colpa della marea di schegge e detriti vari che gli erano volati addosso nell'esplosione ferendolo ovunque. Non aveva mai sopportato di essere in qualche modo un peso per gli altri e se il medico avesse avuto ragione, una condizione fastidiosa, ma in genere molto breve, sarebbe invece durata per sempre e non osava immaginarne le possibili conseguenze. Non che Jack e il resto della squadra avessero mai mostrato anche solo il minimo segno di fastidio nei pochi momenti di debolezza a cui avevano assistito, anzi, ma era difficile sconfiggere una paura così ben radicata.  
Sull'onda di quei pensieri, gli tornò in mente quando, anni prima, aveva avuto una seria infezione alle vie urinarie e l'ex soldato, dopo aver cercato di assisterlo come poteva, l'aveva infine accompagnato al pronto soccorso, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo anche solo per un istante finché non erano tornati a casa. Non sapeva che avrebbe fatto quella volta senza il suo sostegno durante la visita e degli esami decisamente invasivi, che era riuscito a sopportare soltanto perché il suo partner era lì con lui a tenergli la mano e cercare di distrarlo. Al solo pensiero di quei momenti arrossì di nuovo come allora alla sconvolgente notizia di ciò che avrebbe dovuto subire e di riflesso, imbarazzato e spaventato all'idea di dover forse rinunciare presto alla sua costante presenza, nascose ancora di più il viso contro il suo petto. L'amico, in risposta, lo strinse più forte, continuando a ricordargli tutte le volte che lui e gli altri erano rimasti al suo fianco anche quando sarebbe stato meglio per loro andarsene per i motivi più svariati.  
«Non ti libererai così facilmente di noi» concluse alla fine, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, con un sorriso triste che il ragazzo non poté vedere e poco dopo Mac, esausto e dolorante per essere rimasto troppo a lungo seduto, si staccò a malincuore.  
«Va meglio adesso?» domandò Jack, aiutandolo ad appoggiare di nuovo la schiena sul materasso leggermente rialzato.  
«Sì, grazie. Scusa» disse piano il più giovane con un lieve sorriso. In realtà la paura per un possibile cambiamento così radicale non gli era passata del tutto, e se fosse dipeso da lui, sarebbe rimasto ancora parecchio in quella posizione a farsi coccolare, ma di sicuro aveva recuperato un po' di fiducia.  
«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Che sarei qui a fare, se no?» lo rimproverò severamente l'ex soldato prima di porgergli una piccola scatola con dentro un discreto numero di graffette.  
«E queste?» domandò Mac stupito. Ogni tanto l'amico gli faceva regali del genere ma non se lo aspettava in quel momento.  
«Volevo dartele per l'uscita dall'ospedale ma credo ti servano oggi» rispose l'altro con naturalezza.  
«Mi stai viziando, lo sai?» gli fece notare con un sorrisetto divertito, sempre utile a nascondere il leggero imbarazzo per quelle sue premure tanto gradite.  
«Ti sto tirando su il morale, amico. È diverso» ribatté Jack piccato, strappandogli con soddisfazione la prima, vera risata che gli avesse sentito fare da giorni.  
«Grazie, comunque. Per tutto» aggiunse Mac quando riuscì a fermarsi, distraendosi quindi da dolore e preoccupazioni con le chiacchiere dell'amico e le sue amate graffette, che a pensarci bene erano un'ulteriore prova del grande affetto dell'ex soldato nei suoi confronti.

  


Prompt: Problemi a urinare

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ed eccoci alla storia che il 31 non avevo fatto in tempo a finire prima del prompt successivo. Non sarà un granché come sviluppo del prompt, immagino, ma è stata l'unica idea che mi è venuta e già così è stato parecchio imbarazzante scrivere quella parte (scusa, Mac). Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi state dedicando anche solo leggendo. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e a tra poco con la prossima flash, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	7. Culofic

_ **Storia 7** _ _**: Culofic** _

Mac era finalmente tornato a casa dall'ospedale insieme a Jack, trovando già lì Riley e Bozer. Gli amici avevano deciso di fargli una sorpresa e rimasero per qualche ora a chiacchierare, venendo raggiunti a un certo punto da Matty, passata a salutarlo all'uscita dal lavoro per fargli sentire anche la sua vicinanza dopo il momento di crisi di qualche giorno prima.  
Il ragazzo apprezzò molto il gesto ma si stancava ancora facilmente e quando il gruppo se ne andò per lasciarlo riposare, il dolore alle ferite era di nuovo parecchio forte.  
Il suo partner se ne accorse subito e lo accompagnò a letto con grande sollievo del più giovane, andando poi a prendere il necessario per l'iniezione di antidolorifico che gli avevano prescritto per i primi giorni in caso di bisogno. L'ex soldato non era certo un esperto nel fare punture ma Mac si fidava comunque, e nonostante il leggero imbarazzo, si distese prono sul letto senza fare storie.  
Jack preparò allora la siringa e gli abbassò piano pantaloni e boxer quel tanto che bastava per eseguire l'operazione, raccomandandogli di rilassarsi. Il ragazzo sorrise e chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo partner gli massaggiava con cura una natica per qualche secondo prima di disinfettare la zona e iniettargli la medicina senza smettere di parlargli per distrarlo.  
«Ti ho fatto male?» domandò premuroso alla fine mentre gli passava di nuovo il cotone sulla pelle.  
«No» mormorò Mac, rimanendo però stranamente immobile.  
«Meglio così. Cerca di riposare adesso» disse con dolcezza Jack, aiutandolo a rivestirsi e girarsi di nuovo in una posizione più comoda. A quel punto gli rimboccò le coperte mentre il compagno si rilassava tra le lenzuola, già quasi nel mondo dei sogni.

  


Prompt: Culofic (per chi non lo sapesse, nel gruppo h/c sono le storie che coinvolgono in qualche modo il sedere dello sfortunato sick XD)

  


Angolo autrice:  
Eccoci arrivati all'ultima storia, per il momento, visto che il 31, purtroppo, non ero riuscita a sviluppare gli ultimi prompt della challenge. Non preoccupatevi, però, non ho intenzione di lasciare così i nostri poveri malcapitati e spero domani di riuscire a scrivere e pubblicare le ultime fic. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di queste, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Auguri in ritardo per un nuovo anno davvero speciale per voi e i vostri cari e alla prossima!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
